Konfekten Glossary
En god og komplett ordliste ligger i bryggselv sin blogg: https://www.bryggselv.no/blogg/ordliste/ Her er ellers de viktigste glosene: Ale: et øl som er brygget med ale-gjær. Ale-gjær gjærer på toppen av vørteren. Dette er en relativ kort og varm gjæring i forhold til lager-gjær. Alcohol by Volume (ABV): et prosentbasert mål på alkohol som svarer til volum alkohol per volum øl. Dette målet er alltid høyere enn Alcohol by Weight (ABW; se under). For å finne ABV i øl; OG – FG / 7,6. ABV er det vanligste målet for alkohol i øl. Alfasyre (AAU; Alpha Acid Units): en måleenhet brukt i ølbrygging som viser til syreforekomst i humle som gir bitterhet til ølet. Jo høyere alfasyre og jo lengre koketid, jo høyere bitterhet. Tilsettingen av afasyrer gir høyere IBU. ' '''All-grain: 'øl som brygges kun av knust malt som forgjærbart materiale, altså uten tørr eller flytende ekstrakt eller andre forgjærbare tilsetninger. ' '''Aromahumle:' Humle som er tilsatt for aroma. Da med kort eller ingen koking. Betasyre: en av to hovedkomponenter av typen harpiks i humle, naturlig forekommende. Betasyre bidrar lite til bitterhet i ølet, og utgjør noe av humlens preserverende egenskaper. Bitterhet: en av fem basissmaker, sammen med syrlighet, sukker, salt og umami. Måleenheten som brukes i ølbrygging er IBU; international bitter units. Mengde IBU i øl er en av de viktigste komponentene som er med å definere øltype. Bitterhumle: humletilsetninger tidlig i kokingen. Typisk 60min. Jo mer koking, jo mer bitterhet. Brettanomyces: en slekt gjærsopp ofte omtalt som «Brett». Brettanomyces brukes i øltyper som Berliner Weisse, Geuze, Lambic, saision/farmhouse ales og noen tradisjonelle engelske stiler. I de senere år har det blitt vanligere å eksperimentere med disse gjærtypene i alle typer øl. Brettanomyces sitt smaks- og aromabilde er ofte beskrevet som fjøs / låve, hesteteppe / hestesvette, kattepiss, «funky», eddik, metallisk og medisinsk. I tillegg kommer et bredt spekter av fruktighet og florale toner. Om du vil bruke Brett, bestill time til konsultasjon, for det må vi være nøye på! ' '''Del-mesking '(partial mash): en metode for ølbrygging hvor enten alt eller den største delen av det fermenterbare sukkeret blir tilsatt i form av flytende ekstrakt eller ekstrakt i pulverform. Man kan trekke en liten andel spesialmalt for å sette smak, farge og ufermenterbart sukker. Vørteren kokes og tilsettes humle på samme måte som allgrain brygging etter meskingen/trekket er ferdig. ' '''Dimethyl sulfat' (DMS): et begrep brukt i ølbrygging som betegner en smak i ølet som er uønsket i de aller fleste øltyper. DMS er akseptabel på et lavt nivå i enkelte øltyper. I høy forekomst vil du oppleve usmak av mais eller kokte grønnsaker som selleri. Dette kommer i hovedsak fra øl som har for kort koketid eller er kjølt ned for sakte, og er basert på mye pilsner malt. DME: dried malt extract, tørket malt ekstrakt, spraymalt…. Kjært barn, mange navn. Brukes til gjærstarter eller i løpet av bryggeprosessen. Ekstraktbrygging: øl som er brygget med tørr eller flytende maltekstrakt eller i kombinasjon av knust malt. Estere (fruktighet); aromatiske sammensetninger som er et resultat av at alkohol reagerer med gjær. Fører til fruktig aroma, og noe funky aroma. Jo høyere temperatur på gjæringen, jo mer estere. Final Gravity (FG): et begrep i ølbrygging som viser til den spesifikke sukkertetthet i øl som blir målt når gjæring av øl er ferdig (når all ønsket gjærbart materiale har blitt konvertert til alkohol og CO2). Typiske størrelser kan være 1.000 – 1.035. First Wort Hopping (FWH): man tilsetter humle til vørteren like etter mesking når man har skilt malten fra vørteren. Denne humletilsetningen er med underveis i oppvarmingen av vørter til koking, samt hele koketid. Her oppnår man en bitterhet som er så ren som mulig å få i et øl; mesteparten av det som man forbinder med smak og aroma kokes vekk. Flokkulering: et begrep brukt i ølbrygging som betegner når gjær, proteiner, tanniner, humlerester eller annet materiale klumper seg sammen i bunnen av gjæringskar, tank eller flaske.' ' Gjærnæring: en nødvendig tilsetning for å tilføre gjæren essensielle næringstoffer som for eksempel zink, DAP (diamonnium phosphat) og aminofettsyrer. Næringsstoffene taes opp i gjærens cellestruktur. Dette er næringsstoffer som gjæren kvitter seg med når den går i dvale. Gravity: et begrep bruk i ølbrygging som viser til sukkertetthet i veske, eller konsentrasjon av maltsukker i vørteren. Specific Gravity (SG) av vann på 20 grader Celsius er 1.000. Dette brukes til å kalibrere hydromteret. Original Gravity (OG) er lik konsentrasjon av maltsukker før gjæring, mens Final Gravity (FG) er konsentrasjon av maltsukker etter avsluttet gjæring. I ølbrygging varierer OG typisk fra 1.035 til 1.100 før gjæring Hydrometer (oecshlevekt): et instrument av glass som i ølbrygging brukes til å måle sukkertetthet i veske. IBU: International Bittering Units. En presis måleenhet for bitterhet i ølet. IBU = alfasyre multiplisert med faktorer for utdrag av alfasyre, vørtervolum og OG. Det er vanlig at hjemmebryggere kalkulerer IBU når oppskrift blir laget, det er derimot ikke vanlig at hjemmebryggere måler IBU. Her må du bruke bryggekalkulator. Meskesteg: når vørteren blir holdt på en forhåndsbestemt temperatur i et forhåndsbestemt antall minutter. De forskjellige meskestegene drar ut forskjellig enzymer, proteiner og sukkerstoffer. Meskesteg kalles også rast. Lagergjær (-øl): øl brygget med lagergjær (Saccharomyces pastorianus) – gjær som ligger på bunnen av vørteren under gjæringen. Lagergjær trives best på lave temperaturer og bruker dermed lengre tid å gjære enn ale- gjær. Lagerøl er oftest assosiert med crispy og rene smaker. Lagerøl er tradisjonelt servert på kaldere temperaturer enn ales. ' '''Omstikk': prosessen å overføre ferdig gjæret øl til et nytt gjæringsfat, like før tapping til flaske eller fat. Formålet er å fjerne rester av gjær, proteiner og humle ved at bunnfallet blir igjen i opprinnelig gjæringskar. Et annet formål er at man da kan tilsette sukkerlake i bunnen av karet det stikkes om til for naturlig karbonering. Sukkeret blir på denne måten jevnt fordelt. Original Gravity (OG): en måleenhet brukt i ølbrygging for å angi tetthet av sukker i vørter målt etter nedkjøling og før gjæringen er begynt. Pitch rate: mengden gjær som tilsettes vørteren. Beskrives vanligvis som celler per milliliter. Anbefalt mengde gjær avhenger av sukkertetthet i vørteren, og mengde vørter. Priming: når du tilsetter en liten mengde gjærbart sukker ved flasking. Gjæren spiser sukkeret etter flasking og utvikler kullsyre og alkohol. En tommelfingerregel er å legge til to i OG etter tilsetting av sukker. Dette kalles også naturlig karbonering. Smakshumle: et begrep som blir brukt om humletilsetninger i siste del av kokingen, vanligvis når 15 minutter gjenstår. Middels lengde på kokingen gir smak. De andre humletilsetningene er aromahumle og bitterhumle, samt tørrhumling og first wort hop. Stuck mash: når maltsengen er så tett at veske ikke kan trenge gjennom / sirkulere. Dette kan skje typisk hvis maltet er knust for fint eller sirkulering skjer for fort. Tørrhumling: når man tilsetter humle etter selve bryggingen – etter 4-7 dagers gjæring. Dette øker ølets aroma men tilfører ikke bitterhet. Tørrhumling er vanligst for øltyper som kjennetegnes av et preg av en tydelig humlearoma, typisk alle amerikanske pale ales. Utmesk: når man hever temperaturen til rundt 77-78 grader Celsius for å trekke ut sukkerstoffer med spesiell type kvalitet og stoppe den enzymatiske aktiviteten for å forhindre ytterligere konvertering av stivelse til sukker. Varmbrekk (hotbreak): når proteiner koagulerer og felles ut i løpet av koking av vørter. Vørter: maltsukkerholdig veske som er kokt og enda ikke gjæret Whirlpool: en metode i ølbrygging for å samle overskytende og uønsket materiale i midten av kokekjelen ved å sirkulere vørteren i kjelen til en malstrøm dannes. Dette gjøres typisk i forbindelse av nedkjøling av vørteren.